She Just Couldn't Take It Anymore
by MackenzieBTRfan1
Summary: She sits there. She's in the corner of a dark room. To her, there is no such thing as a fairytale right now. Will she ever get her fairytale? Read to find out! I'm not vey good with summaries. T for almost suicide. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE SONG SHE SINGS


She sits there. She's in the corner of a dark room. To her, there is no such thing as a fairytale right now. She's hugging her knees while tears flow down her cheeks. She has been thinking to herself for the past hour. Her friends are probably going crazy trying to find her but she doesn't care.

She just experienced seeing her boyfriend kissing another girl. He saw her and laughed. This was the first place she thought of so here she is. About 5 minutes ago the bell rang signalling that the school day is over. She told herself not to move until she was absolutely sure that none of her friends were still at school. Her phone buzzes for the hundredth time since she came in here. She looks at her phone. 37 new messages. They are all from her friends. Most of them asking her where she is. The others are Robbie trying to drop hints that he loves her.

'I'm not that stupid Robbie. I already know that you like me but it's never going to happen.' She thinks. She puts down her phone and starts to sing a little.

**_'I'm not a princess  
_****_I don't have a prince  
_****_Ill never have a happy ending, 'cause  
_****_I'm not perfect,  
_****_I'm not even real,  
_****_'Cause I don't have a fairytale  
_****_My life ain't a fairytale  
_****_My life ain't a fairytale'_**

She couldn't continue because she broke down into tears. She puts her head in her hands and cries. She hears five pairs of feet running around in the hall. She guesses it's her friends looking for her. She hears the door open but she doesn't bother to look up.

"Hey guys! She's in here!" A voice calls out the door. She knows that voice really well. It's her best friend. The person walks across the room and sits down beside her.

"Are you okay Cat?" He asks. She shakes her head without looking up. She hears more feet coming into the room.

"Cat…" Her other best friend.

"Go away." Cat says.

"But Cat…" Little miss perfect Tori Vega starts. Cat looks up.

"I said go away!" Cat says to the five people in the room. Tori, Andre, and Robbie leave but Beck stays seated beside her and Jade still stands by the door.

"Cat we're not leaving until you tell us what is wrong." Beck says. Cat puts her head back in her hands before she speaks again.

"He cheated on me. Josh cheated on me. I saw him kissing that Courtney girl. He looked up and saw me. He laughed at me." She broke down into tears once again.

"I'm going to kill that guy." Jade growls.

"He shouldn't have hurt you like that." Beck says as Jade runs out the door to go find that Josh dude. Beck pulls Cat into his arms.

"You deserve better than him. He has no right to do that to you." Beck says. Cat nods silently. And wipes away her tears.

"Thanks Beck." She whispers.

A year passes and Cat is even worse. She's gotten over Josh but now she has a huge crush on Beck. She thinks that he wouldn't feel the same about her. She's stressed. She's fed up with people calling her ditzy or a stupid redhead or air headed or the annoying little redhead freak. She decides it's all too much. She pulls out her cell phone and clicks the call button when she finds Beck's name. He answers on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Beck."

"Hey Cat. What's up?"

"I'm calling to say goodbye."

"What? Cat, what are you talking about?"

"I'm stressed and I can't take it anymore."

"What? Cat! No! Don't do anything! I'm coming over!"

"Bye Beck." She hangs up. She makes her way to the kitchen to get a bottle of pills. She sits down at the kitchen table and tries to open the bottle. She hears a car pull up. The bottle still won't open. Not even bothering to knock, the door swings open and Beck runs in.

"Cat!" He yells as he runs to her and takes the bottle from her hand. Cat's crying loudly.

"Beck! Give it back!" She jumps and tries to get the bottle back. With his free hand, Beck pulls out his cell and calls his ex and Cat's other best friend and tells her what's going on. A few minutes longer of keeping Cat away from killing herself, Jade arrives.

"Cat! Why are you trying to kill yourself?" Jade screams as Beck hands her the bottle of pills. Cat slides to the floor.

"Cat… You said that you were stressed and you couldn't take it anymore… What did you mean by that?" Beck asks. Cat looks to Jade and Jade covers her mouth in shock.

"OMG Cat I didn't that it was hurting you that bad!" Jade says.

"You know what she meant by that?" Beck asks Jade. Jade nods.

"She told me the other day that she was stressed about…. About…" Cat glares at her.

"About something that I'm not supposed to tell you." Jade looks down at Cat. The door swings open and Tori runs in.

"Cat! How could you do that?" She yells. Jade hands Tori the bottle of pills and grabs Beck's arm.

"Watch her and make sure she doesn't get the pills okay?" Jade says and pulls Beck outside.

"Jade, can you please tell me what Cat is so stressed about?" Beck asks.

"Ummm… two reasons. One, she's fed up with people calling her names and two, she kind of has a crush on you and is afraid you don't feel the same way…" Jade looked down at that last part.

"Wait… Did you just say that…" Beck trails off.

"Yes! Now do you like her that way or not?" Jade asks.

"Just stay here." Beck says before going inside.

"Hey Tor? Can I talk to Cat?... Alone?" Beck asks. Tori nods and goes outside where Jade is. Beck sits down on the floor in front of Cat.

"Cat, please don't ever try to kill yourself again. You are my best friend and I really wouldn't like hearing that you killed yourself. Especially because I think I like you more than just a friend." Cat looks at Beck trying to see if he actually just said that he liked her.

"Oh Beck!" She cries and then leans forward to give him a hug. Beck hugs back but then pulls away kisses her softly on the lips.

Cat finally got her fairytale.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! What did you think? That song that Cat was singing was called Fairytale but on't bother searching up the rest of the song because it's an a original written by me. I'm sorry I haven't been able to write some more of Cat Valentine: Ghost Story or 4 Princesses latley but hopefully I will post more soon. Anyways hoped you liked it and arent you all sad that Victorious is getting canceled? I was going to tell you all to go review on a story called "Let's Save Victorious!" but I can't remember who it's by but if you see it, please review because Victorious means alot to all of us and we would all really hate to see it go!**

**~MackenzieBATfan1**


End file.
